Running Parallel
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: [SonicxSally, TailsxFiona?] His first date, her last. Lovesick, Tails finally snags a date with the elusive Fiona Fox, forcing Princess Sally to sacrifice her own evening to watch. [Formerly Whims of the Romanced]
1. Part 1

**Running Parallel**

**

* * *

Part 1**

Dinner on the Terrace_  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic, Sally, Tails, or Fiona. Rights go to either SEGA or ARCHIE. Thank you.

* * *

Light sways from side to side dispersing more than its typical aura. A breeze makes it shake and fade but the moment the wind steps aside, it returns. It comes back like a boomerang; a child's yo-yo; a ball bouncing up and down. Matter put into motion will stay in motion until another force acts upon it. That was simply a fact. 

The candlelight illuminates the circular table turning a normally white lacy cloth laid on top of it into a more golden color. Her bright blue eyes, balancing fear and worry, watch that center table from another duplicate hidden in the corner, hand resting her cheek. Her eyes pirouette; they steal a glance every so often like two performers sashaying on stage; one behind, one in front. '_I don't see you behind me,' _the front one says, the star, the naïve center of attention,_ 'Because I don't _want_ to see you behind me. I don't see the fact you're upstaging me or the fact you have the routine wrong because I'm not looking. I'm pretending I don't care.'_

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

Sally Acorn's head repeats the phrase; her eyes scurry back to the menu. It's a hopeless act she's putting on because she always will. To say she didn't care was impossible. It was tearing her. The candle at her table flickers like the one due west of her at that center table. Some of her hair's up and out of her face, the rest is laying back down. There are a few elegant waves; a few forced spirals. Her hair speaks two different languages; there's two different people, two different thoughts. The upper is begging to be elegant and poised vehemently raving its flattering soft curls; the upper is begging to stick to the principles on which she came to. Tonight was undeniably important. Undeniably.

The date had been engraved on her calendar for at least a month now. It was their three year anniversary and the opportunity it'd bring her significant other had rambled about fluently. There was a hint of nervousness in his tone; an unprecedented anxiety. Ever since they had toasted to a ripe twenty-one, he had been like that; so uncertain; so erratic. He bought an apartment on splurge. It was a stylish, modern place; furnished with only the latest fashion. It was artistic; it was chic; it was whatever hip adjective an individual wanted to name it. It lies on the exclusive east side of the city; home to the wealthy; up and coming politicians, celebrities; the city's 'beautiful' people. He himself was perhaps the most beautiful of them all. At twenty-one and a half, he was a very accomplished man; reeking in more profits and benefits for public appearances than any other person she knew. He was the benefit.

Her mind falls back to the table and slyly to the one running parallel to it. She can't explain why she's sitting there alone or why she came so early. His offer to run her there had been roughly but politely refused. "That won't be necessary," she remarked and he unusually put up no debate. There seemed to be some relief in his eyes when she had said that. "I uhh…I have prior arrangements that day, sweetie, but I'll be there waiting for you. I promise." At this point they had taken hands and she had sealed it with a kiss. "…no one ever said we had to be a traditional couple."

She purred the words, leading a prompt grin to stretch across his face. He agrees hastily, remarks on how he has plans that day too and he'll meet her there. He'll meet here there; the dinner's on him and the walk afterwards is too. She tries to curve in some say, gently arguing that it's the best restaurant in town and that she preferred they'd share the expenses, but he assures her that her company's more than enough payment. It's a sweet tag, but it's cliché. Nevertheless, she takes it gratefully and agrees it's fine while secretly planning to pay completely for their next meal together. No one ever said they had to be a traditional couple.

She can see through his gestures; can tell through his stammering; can read between the lips that hosts his cheesy grin. He's planning something and she knows it. She knows it and she respects it. She plays it sly; steering away from pointing out the obvious. She kisses his cheek and heads for the door, admiring the architecture of that eminent little apartment. "I'll be _eagerly_ waiting for that night…" she says with a smile; good-bye in a new language. "It's a rare day there's a Don Quixote in you and I'll be sure to _enjoy it to the fullest_."

She bought him a full platter of chili dogs the day after.

Her mind is back at that table; her legs are nervously crossed beneath the skirt of a summer dress. The hair that's up; it boasts actual preparation. Her face actually flaunts more than its usual share of minimal make-up. It's a symbol of respect towards it; it's a symbol that she knows but she's trying to hide it. It's supposedly an important evening for her but she isn't the only one. She tries to erase the second's; tries to erase the reasoning behind it; tries to erase that it's according. She's using a chalk eraser on a piece of paper and it's not working.

They're like a dessert entrée over there; that center table. The idea of so much sugar in one place; all being consumed; it disgusts the pit of her stomach. Oh the nerve…!

The ruby wax candle on the middle of that center table; there's silverware beside it. The golden aura of the candles hitting the stone walls of the restaurant building; it's supposedly gives the outside a romantic feel. Couples are enchanted as fluency music lingers in the background; the sound of the accordion being, as always, ever-so apparent. There was nothing quixotic about that dumb thing cooing its absurd sound and voice into the melody. If it's supposed to feel foreign, it's failing.

The hair that hangs down is the pit of her bitter feelings. It lies straight; being a constant reminder of all she stood for; a constant reminder of her normal self, the self that would've intervened. Sally stiffens, runs a hand through it; tries so hard to shake the thoughts away. Tonight was her night. For once in her life, it was completely hers. It belonged to her and him; it was their night, their night to enjoy everything; to cherish the lives they still had; to celebrate all they went through. _Their night!_

She can try to brainwash herself as much as she wants, but she can't shake the feelings away. The candle on her table still flickers. Her eyes descend on the porcelain of her plate. It's a mirror to her; it catches the depth of her expression; the worry on her countenance and illuminates it. There's pain in her eyes; the same pain she felt before…

A week ago…

* * *

"I did it, Aunt Sally, I really did it!" He cheers in an embrace; waltzing around the café that they so often ate lunch in after. The cashiers chuckle at the sight and exchange smiles. They're regulars there. They're known. The employment sees them as family. 

"That's wonderful, sweetie," She chimes in. She assumes that he finally talked to his physics professor about the summer internment. Science is a natural interest to him and she wants nothing more than to see him succeed. He's a little nervous in front of them; a little shy before the faculty, but she's proud he stepped pass it. A feeling of pride overtakes her as she glances over, her tone reflecting the warmth raging inside. "Didn't I tell you they'd say yes?" A wide grin.

He nods and gives a thumbs-up. "And _she_ did!"

"She?"

She desperately searches her mind for any female physics professors that she knows. There's one at the school; one he talks so happily about; one whose name comes out recurrently. She tries to piece together it; remembers reading about him in a program. His name is Stephen. Stephen Mongoose.

She tries to find some way that she is not associating the terms correctly. Stephen…Stephanie! Perhaps; perchance; maybe, just maybe she was remembering the program wrong. It had been a while; she can still recall the day but only vaguely. The brown wood of the stage; the navy curtains; the rows of azure chairs; the lone microphone standing on the center of the stage. She can still slightly remember the speech; she can still slightly remember the full name. She couldn't think of any other situation he'd be asking over. It had to be the internship he was discussing; it had to be school-related. There weren't any other solutions. There wasn't any other reasonable answer for the blank in her head; the sheet of text with the given blanks; _adjective, noun, verb, pronoun…_

He snaps her out of her reverie, still dancing on the floor of the café in his red little sneakers. "Fiona and me are going to the same restaurant you're going to, Aunt Sally! Sonic said he'd help me pay."

"He did?"

She's stunned. He only nods. "Uh-huh, but I told him it's okay. I'd pay for the bill myself…"

"But it's so much…" Her retort tries to cover the fact that she's flabbergasted; that somehow it doesn't seem possible. How would he get the money? It was the most expensive restaurant in the city. Wasn't it a little sudden for a first date? It was, wasn't it? And of all the girls…

Sally doesn't have fond memories of Fiona Fox. Confessed, she can't say she's overly fond of her. The girl's got a checkered past. The girl's manipulative. She's like an expert playing chess against a novice; pinning all the right moves, guaranteeing victory. She's got experience on her side; she's conniving; she the deceiver will soon fool her naïve nephew, the believer.

The fox only slides back into their booth, thoughtfully taking a sip of his coffee and smiling. "I have enough. I went through every option on the menu. I have enough for anything."

"You never know…" Her words hang and he pushes them away, like a kid with a fly swatter, frantically patting at the air.

"I'll be fine, Aunt Sally. I was just hoping you could really help me. I don't really know how to act. I've never taken a girl on a date before…"

And she, he'd continue, has time and experience on her side. Please, he'd plead; please won't you help me? In defeat, she'd nod and for the rest of the week, she'd tutor him on how exactly to act, where not to go, her entire lecture he slightly ignoring. He's in love and she can't stop him. He only hears what he wants to hear…

("Huh? Did you say something, Aunt Sally?"),  
Only hears what he wants to hear; only says what he wants to say,  
("Sonic's got us reservations, Aunt Sally. Why are you interrogating me so much?"),  
Only touches on what he wants to touch on,  
("I know how to handle a girl, Aunt Sally. You don't have to go into that!"),  
Only is what he wants to be; only sees what he wants to see.

'_I don't see you behind me,'_ he says to her. Her feet nearly stumble at the words; she staggers but somehow straightens and continues. _'Because I don't _want_ to see you behind me,' _she loses track again._ 'I don't see the fact you're upstaging me or the fact you may have some advice or a reasonable argument I should hear. I'm pretending I don't care.'_

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

_

* * *

_

She hears voices from the table, slowly wandering to her ears. Her stomach nearly churns at some of them. She gorges more of her water down; the water the waiter had so kindly brought her in the first place. She'd have water until her date got there and then continue up the beverage chain, promoting herself to lemonade.

"You know, Fiona, you're really pretty…" His naïve voice strikes her eardrums. It's a soft tone; very true and sincere. He means it only for the girl across him to hear. His eyes stare intensely into hers; never leaving those turquoise specks. Love's shot him like an arrow; it's numbed his mind. It's ice on contact; the fox's own little brain freeze. It doesn't hurt; it's in development, but it will.

And the ice cream sundae having just arrived; the dressy female fox across from him only grins. She's got a pearl little dress on; a rather simply design in concept but extremely showy in some areas. Sally tries not to sneer; tries not to cringe at the girl's response, but she does.

"And you're rather handsome yourself, Miles…"

The words pour out like a badly tuned orchestra. The winds are flat; the percussion's off; the brass section is sharp. Every lie spills out like another measure of music; on and on until no one in the audience can stand it. She doesn't trust the girl; she's almost certain of her motive and it upsets her; it angers her. The fact screams in every action; boasts itself on every inch of her body; the vixen doesn't care. The girl sees him as a little child; someone who she's superior too. There's no adventure with a kid who barely knows what the word means himself. No, Fiona Fox doesn't want to be with little Miles Prower. She never has. There may have been another copy; a metal clone programmed to love the little fox but it wasn't the real thing. The real thing's focus was herself.

It wasn't right to say Fiona was an egomaniac. She dated Sonic for a short while; or more of, he dated her. She was fun for him and at that age, under that stress, he needed to escape serious commitment. It hurt her to think about it; the entire concept of her beau being with someone else; kissing someone else; laughing, hugging, loving someone else. The fact was, somewhere with that fun, he changed. He broke up with her suddenly and nonchalantly, explaining that he really just needed time to find _himself_. When she asked why, he called it a solo journey. A man didn't always need to be attached to a woman.

Fiona always took offence to the fact that he decided this self-journey needed to take place while he was dating her. He broke it off, disappeared for a while, all through that time the red fox having been distanced from him. Sally reminds herself this, trying to understand the conflict and reason from the fox's perspective. She thinks about that time; the time the hedgehog continued his pursuit to rid the Robotnik family's schemes for good; the time he just lived for himself. He grew up then.

She remembers, sitting at that table, trying to bring herself back into her life. During that time, _she_ had tried to reinstate the closeness that used to be between them; she had insisted that even if she couldn't have him like she did before she at least wanted him as a best friend. She missed him…terribly. For the first time, she finally admitted to herself and the world aloud that she needed him because for the first time in her life, she really felt alone.

And for the first time in his life, he was too. They started to casually see each other again as friends; she showed him her writing, some of her old diaries so he could learn more about her. She showed him an intimate part of herself, hoping he'd do the same. The time apart was painful for her and gradually, she found it was the same way for him. "I still think of you the same way," she had begun one night with a small smile. They were at the park; it was a starry night in the beginning of summer. They reminisced on the past straight after; that shady past that plagued their future. They chatted about the war and somewhere in that summer, whether it was the middle, beginning, or end; somewhere in that summer three years ago they rediscovered the love they had stashed away for a while.

And they fell in love again…

It was a renewed commitment, based on friendship. She let him do as he pleased and he let her do as she pleased and every so often they met together and talked about it. For the last three years, it had been that. They had the luxury of having a long-term commitment; a serious relationship without all the seriousness. Occasionally they'd do something stupid together; whether it be running down the aisles of some store hand-in-hand or just playing hide-and-seek alone in the park. Those were the times she actually laughed, smiled; and he knew she loved them just as much as he did himself. He loved her and she loved him and they had the pleasure of knowing that they'd always have someone to turn to.

Their relationship remained like that until the middle of the second year. She couldn't explain why, but he suddenly started visiting her more. Their weekend dates became daily. There was a slight desperateness in his eyes; either telling her something horrible happened or he had really grown up (or the horrible thing being he had really grown up). Something was pulling at him and all of a sudden, he needed her more. He invited her out more often until she finally found herself visiting him every day. He wasn't traveling much anymore, unless it was on his job. The need for a hero was low and it was starting to have its psychological toll on him. He needed someone to need him and he knew she did. She didn't mind the visits and he didn't either. "There's room for two here, you know?" he'd slyly add in as they'd lounge on the couch, but she'd remind him that her stay at the castle was near mandatory.

"I haven't been to a sleepover in _such a long time_ though…"

On the weekends, occasionally she'd stay. She was old enough to control herself. Sonic seemed to be overjoyed at the company, the pair usually cuddling, snuggling, and watching some movie or playing some game (that about 95.7 percent of the time, she won) on his television set. As it should be, he'd deem.

The intimacy with him didn't seem in his character. The fast paced boy had run out of him, replaced with the demeanor of a mature, calm man. He was ready to slow down and enjoy what he had fought so hard for. He had his reputation, his chic (very metrosexual, she'd joke) apartment, and his princess.

When she said she could happy for the rest of her life in his arms, it was no lie. The rest of their love lives (hers was more of a lack of) smeared and disappeared. It didn't matter anymore. It was just about them.

The world reacted, however. The tabloids enjoyed their periodic 'SonSal' update. There was never much material to write about; the way the pair kept it so low-profile. It was the one couple they gave a thumbs-up to, said it was all going well, and dug deeper for information on their ever-so potential and likely engagement. They never found much. Eventually they surrendered and moved on. There were other couples to write about.

Her father had gradually gotten over the fact that she was dating "that hedgehog" again. The Sonic Fan Club, however, had not. Led by the ambitious Amy Rose, they launched a series of elaborate schemes to turn the public against them (and ultimately, in their dreams, push Sonic enough that he'd break up with her). _We hate Sally! Yes we do! She's a piece of filth that doesn't deserve you! _(This was one of the milder claims)

No matter how many jingles they conjured, the pair remained unmoved. The words were only assurance to them. No matter how many insults or rhymes they wrote or sang, Sally always looked past them along with the rest of the world. There was no debate on something that was undeniably false.

* * *

The flame of the candle still flickers in that frozen moment. She tries to force her mind off of the voices; focus on the table in front of her and the empty chair. She takes another sip of her water; idly fingers the menu she had been through five times. She tries to read the cursive of the menu's font, but sees she can't. They may seem soft conventionally, but they're screaming to her. 

Granted, it was times like these that she had wish she had stayed ignorant (or at least had gotten an indoor table). The flirtatious tone of Fiona Fox had nothing to do with affection she had for the little fox sitting near her. She was still upset and she, being older, couldn't brush off the fact he was a child in her eyes. He was inexperienced. He was blind and she was using him to her advantage. Somewhere in asking her did the fox mention that Sonic would be at the same restaurant and at the chance to stick it to the 'ex' she hadn't seen in so long, she gratefully accepted. Somewhere in it, Sally was sure, Fiona was trying to catch her 'ex's' eye; fervently displaying the fact that she had moved on. She was trying to get some worth looking her prettiest in front of the kid that she knew was the most infatuated with her. It was like a babysitter taking the five-year-old she watches to the movies. He'd think it was romantic; clinging to her hand and sharing a box of popcorn. She'd just see it as cute.

Cute wasn't where it ended though; her reason extended that. She had a motive. Through all the make-up that lit up and clogged her eyes, Fiona Fox was trying to recapture Sonic's elusive attention; seeking to attract him. She never understood why he broke up with her, but after three years now, he had to be willing to take her back. His self-discovery quest had to be well over and what man didn't want a little fun in his life? The girl he was supposedly dating; there was no fun in her. Let it be known, Sally Acorn was a duty-driven bore!_ 'There's too much seriousness in that priss of a girl'_, would be the typical rebuttal, '_She's not you. She's not you, Sonic! Aren't you listening to me? She'll destroy you. She'll drain you of any life. Don't you hear me? Why won't you look at me? Hello? HELLO!'_

_I don't see you behind me because I don't _want_ to see you behind me. I don't see the fact you're upstaging me or the fact you're trying to poison your ex-beau with lies and steal him back from me. I'm pretending I don't care._

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

_

* * *

_

She remembers the evening that brought her to the restaurant and all the preparation that preceded it. They're in his house; he's in front of a mirror. He's adjusting his tie, watching her from the corner do her hair. There's happy music in the background because the radio's on.

He's smiling, still dancing around just like he had done weeks ago. "I'm taking Fiona Fox out to dinner tonight!" He repeats, twirling while searching for a pair of decent shoes. "I can't believe it! I really can't! Can you, Aunt Sally? _She must _really_ like me!"_

He adjusts the tie to his tuxedo in front of the mirror again. It had been the first one he had wore one, especially for a date. He had been so excited; had been preparing all day. When his 'aunt' walked in with a bag with clothes to change in; when she walked in the front door, after some political meeting, he was in a robe, sitting as if he had been waiting. She set her things out before she borrowed his shower, including her perfume. She came out later, in that dress, greeted by the rich aroma of it. It's funny, in one sense; he slyly sprayed on her perfume while she was in the shower, substituting it for cologne. He slides over with a smile, watching her dry her hair, "How do I look, Aunt Sally?" He inquires, "Do I look manly?"

The adjective causes a smile to crack. She doesn't understand his rush to grow up but it's time, even if not to the full extent, that he starts. It's a little painful adjusting; knowing the fact he eventually isn't going to need her the way he used to. Like Sonic, the dismissed hero, she has become the redundant 'aunt'. She'll be given the pink sheet soon; she's barely hanging now.

She can't convince him not to go because he needs to go and learn himself. She can't tell him what she thinks about his date because he won't believe her. He's in love; he's blind.

And it kills her; the excruciating and intolerable pain of knowing it isn't her place to step in anymore; that she can't prevent or protect him because he won't hear. It's time Miles Prower spring his own wings (or spin his tails) and fly for himself. It's a new concept that she's not ready to take. She doesn't want the pink slip; she doesn't want to believe that it's finally time for the solo flight.

When it happens (and it will), she can't be his box of tissues. She can't be his parachute to prevent the fall when he's shot down or even the mattress randomly placed on the bottom to save his landing. She's there if he needs her, but right now he doesn't.

They stand at the door as she grabs her things. He's getting ready to go pick Fiona up; balancing a bouquet of red roses, a smile, and a note. The fact he scribbled the words 'I love you' on there hurts her the most. She feels the pain he will, knowing the three words won't be returned. There's more pain, however, in knowing she's been replaced.

There's a hollow moment between them as they exchange eyes for the last time. Worry tries to overtake her but she pushes the emotion aside, giving her nephew a hug and a reassuring smile.

"Good luck, Tails."

For a moment, she really has faith. Faith is the best thing she can give him. It isn't her place to throw a warning in anymore. She kneels down and gives him a kiss on the cheek (and nose) as a final good-bye, all of which only causing him to cringe slightly.

"I don't think you should kiss me anymore, Aunt Sally," he states flatly, a gloved hand falling, "If Fiona's gonna be my girlfriend, she's not gonna like it."

He leaves quietly, and she stands on his porch. Her heel's stuck, or so she feels it, and she watches him disappear. Is it starting to drizzle or is that a tear falling down? No, the latter was impossible. It had to be eye irritation.

_I don't see you behind me because I don't _want_ to see you behind me. I don't see the fact you're upstaging me or the fact that you just might not need me anymore and there's another girl in your life. I'm pretending I don't care._

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care..._

_

* * *

_

She's back at the terrace, mind and body. She's watching the center table as the waiter approaches her, surreptitiously refilling her water glass. "Your date called. He should be arriving shortly," he shyly remarks, remembering he was in the presence of royalty. She merely nods and thanks him, and he continues his rounds.

From the corner table, she watches the fox grip his date's hand nervously, smiling obtrusively. "You really think?" he remarks, cheeks slightly tinted at the comment of him possibly being handsome.

"Would I lie to a cute thing like you?"

She tries hard not to cringe, but she can't help it. It doesn't feel as natural with the chunk of mascara she stroked on. They feel a little dry and crusty; they're supposedly thickened and lengthened. She can see them though; still see Tails laugh and Fiona smile. Had it been any other girl, it would've been cute. It was hard not to feel bitter towards her, but she was attempting. She's trying, but she's failing.

"I guess not," she hears the fox stumble, nervously emitting another reply. He smiles sheepishly and the laugh train switches course. Fiona giggles.

"So tell me more about your planes, Tails…I'm _fascinated_."

It's idle conversation at this point. The boy bursts into a monologue about the achievements of his latest blueprint. Fiona hides a yawn, keeping that smile intact. It's a little awkward, she can tell, on both their parts. The conversation is cut for her.

"There's a man waiting in the lobby, Miss. He's asked for you." The waiter balances a tray of beverages, smiling as timidly at her as Tails had at Fiona. She gets up and pushes her chair in, he leading her into the restaurant. There's a slight French theme to it, the walls are still illuminated. She spots an entrance in all that candlelight, walking in. She's greeted by a mirage of other couples enjoying their meals in the romantic booths, the kitchen doors hidden among them. The hubbub beneath those brown doors is barely audible as chefs frantically make their meals inside.

Eventually, her heels take her to the hostesses' counter. Bunches of couples seat huddled up against each other, waiting for a table. There's no one too notable; a brown mongoose, a tan rabbit, a gray raccoon…

Typicality fades as her eyes hit the left corner. There's a blue hedgehog reclining there, bouncing a bouquet while his leg rests against the wall. The color isn't the most striking thing about him; it's the fact he's alone. She walks over to him with a small smile, reminding herself of the fact it's their evening. He's in a suit; it's amusing.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Sonic," she remarks sweetly, advancing and idly fingering the fabric of the black tuxedo jacket. "I like…"

He smiles at the compliment, letting his eyes trail down her, "Right back at you, Sal! Is that a real dress on you? Real make-up? Honey, you're making me fall in love with you all over again…" He murmurs it out in a soothing tone, fiddling with his bouquet.

"What can I say? Third time's the charm…"

He lifts the flowers up, extending them out and offering them to her, "Sweetheart, I don't need a third when you got me at the first," She reaches out to take them, but he pulls them back jokingly. He waits a moment, letting what he said sink in before he offered them again with the proper tag. "_For you_, gorgeous!"

"Thank you." She smiles and hesitantly takes them, examining the packaging. They weren't bought, they were handpicked. He tied a ribbon around them, the curls of the bow sticking out. "Now let's see…flowers, suit…this isn't you, Olgivile."

"How did you-Sally, look, my opinion on the name hasn't changed. Please don't call me that." He took her hand, brushing her bangs back with his spare and examining her. "You okay, darlin'? Did everything go smoothly at the political meeting? I'll kill your father if they tore your plans apart again. Politicians…you and I both don't need 'em."

"It was fine, Sonic," she was somewhat encouraging in her reply, daringly laying her head on his shoulder. "Let's just say it's been a long day…"

"Looks like it…" He idly lets go of her hand and wraps the arm around her, pulling her in. "Work's a killer, isn't it, sweetie?"

"Work's the only thing that_ isn't_ killing me, Sonic…" He's a little surprised at the remark as he tenses slightly. Automatically assuming something was wrong with his, he tugged at his collar with his spare hand nervously.

"Oh, uhh…really, Sally? Was there…something I did wrong? Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. I've been extra busy this week and you know that-"

"It isn't you. We're fine." Her reassurance causes him to let out a quick sigh of relief, murmuring a quiet thanks to the gods. He's rather stiff, holding a cheesy smile in place. Leading him back towards the terrace, she smiles. "You know," she begins, slipping a kiss in when no one was looking; it landing on his neck. "You feel extremely tense, Olgivile."

"Sally, cut… it… out."

"Don't be silly. You need to take a deep breath and relax…let those manly little muscles of yours loosen. You know I hate seeing you like this, Sonic. Hmm…how about I loosen them _manually_ later? Your couch, my candles…my music..." She purrs the description, letting her fingers crawl on his opposite shoulder.

"The piano?" His question slips out sourly as he pulls her hand away, giving it a kiss before he lets it hang back at her side. "Not tonight, Sally. I've got other plans for us."

Raising an eyebrow, she nods in some understanding. It isn't like him to turn down a free massage, especially when she offers them so rarely. "I was…I was actually hoping we could go to the park after we eat. It's…uhh…it's beautiful this time of year." Beauty was an excuse. _He's_ going to take _her_ there after they eat.

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

"Sally, I have other plans for tonight. Trust me, where I'm gonna take you…it's better and prettier than any park." He brushes a gloved hand against his forehead, wiping aside the sweat glistening from it. If she asked, it was because he had been running so long.

"We can go to both places, Sonic, but I-I need to go there tonight."

"Why?"

His question hangs; his tone takes on a more annoyed surface. He's been planning and working for months on this and already she's willing to push them aside for some park? He's got so many people (okay, so maybe two) involved. He's been working so hard; been working so hard to make it everything it would be. Tonight was their night and he didn't understand what was making _her_ tense. She wasn't the one going through what he was.

"…Sonic, I have a personal problem. I-I don't want to discuss it with you."

He looks slightly hurt at this point, spare arm finding its place on his hip. "Sally, we're supposed to be able to discuss _anything _with each other. You're joking me, right?"

She sadly shakes her head. "I'm trying to forget about it, sweetie. I-it's something I have no control over."

"Nooo…" He eyes her, shaking his own head. "It's not your father. Sally, I'm gonna kill that man-"

"No, it's not him. He's fine. It's someone else…" She smiles faintly, opening the doors to the terrace. "…we can talk about it after tonight."

The tables glisten as an array of couples sit and talk ceaselessly to each other. Strolling over towards her table, Sonic's arm quickly fell off of her as she settles back in her seat. She motions for him to join her, but he's frozen.

"Fiona?"

The center table catches his eye the same way it catches hers. Slapping her forehead, Sally sinks down in her chair. The hedgehog's eyes trail back and forth, studying the red fox and her date who had just finished explaining how his latest hydroxide engine worked.

"Sonic!" The girl laughs, flashing a gloved hand near him. "Well, who'd of thought? This is my date." Her pointer finger lands on the fox who only blushes. "You know him as Tails, right? I don't know why you never told me more about him. He's the cutest little manly thing I've seen…so smart, so sweet…" She ruffles the fox's bangs affectionately. The fox looks even more flustered. "Everything a girl could possibly want in guy…"

Raising an eyebrow, the hedgehog shrugs. "Well, uhh…congratulations, 'lil bro. I guess when you wanted help getting reservations for a date, you really had a…date. Go easy on him, Fi."

"Yeah, yeah…" Her blue eyes roll as she runs a hand through her short mahogany hair. It's obvious that she didn't take a word he said seriously.

"He's just a kid…" He reminds her, somehow forgetting that Tails could hear.

"I'm not just a kid!" He retorts, embarrassed. "Sonic doesn't know what he's talking about! J-just leave us alone, Sonic. It's _my_ date."

"I'm not trying to ruin it, Tails, it's just that Fiona-"

"It's just that what? It's been _three _years, Sonic, and I'm not the same girl I was before. I happen to like Miles very much."

Sally rolls her eyes from that corner table again, trying to pull them back on her water. She can't.

"Yeah!" Tails agrees with his date, glaring at his 'former' best friend. "Just because your ex-girlfriend likes me more than you doesn't mean you have the right to interrupt our dinner. For your information, Sonic, I'm a teenager now. That means I'm a young adult, not a kid."

"I know that, buddy, but-"

"And as an adult, I know how to handle girls. I don't need your help so just go away!" He tries to brush him aside and looking back at Sally, Sonic surrenders with a simple nod and starts towards the corner table.

"If you say so, Tails. See you later…Tails, Fiona." Waving, he takes another step away. "Take it easy, _adults_."

He leaves and joins Sally at her own table, sinking into his seat across from her and grabbing his glass of water that has been sitting for at least an hour. He gulps it all down, staring at her with defeated eyes.

"That," she begins crisply, pointing to the center table, "…is my personal problem."


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

The End of the Night

* * *

**Author's Note: **My oh my! That fic has an end. Reviews, as always, are utterly appreciated.

* * *

She can still see him sitting on that log, head in his hands, buried. She can remember the facial expression; she can still feel his grief as he sat alone, mourning for the loss of an admiration never returned; an unrequited fixation. "Hi Tails…" It was a solemn greeting in its volume, but she can still hear her words play in her head. Typically, she would muster a cliché smile; the same feigned grin that plagued every newspaper picture, every political outing. She would usually wrap an arm around him, stare into his eyes sincerely, and embrace him. 'It'll be alright, Tails…' 

_It'll be alright, Tails…_

It's hard to lie to two people at once. The world has crashed down on both of them that day, the cream of their own mistakes surrounding them. Every action was so rich in its verbs; every still frame stretched out in both their minds. He had been kissing her. He had been 'making out' with her in the exact place they were sitting. They had been like animals to each other; they had been lust-driven; they had been promiscuous, they had been wild; they had betrayed _them_. _He_ betrayed _them_.

"How are you doing?" Her voice was a whisper. She could see herself sitting beside him, hugging her own legs. Her blue eyes met his. He only looked to the other side.

"I really hate him, Aunt Sally. I really hate him. I want him to go away and never come back. Why didn't he just stay 'dead', Aunt Sally? We were doing better without him!" The statement took her off guard and stiffening, she searched her mind for a response. He didn't give her the time for one. "Don't you hate him too? He hurt you too, Aunt Sally. He hurt everyone. He ruined everything. Sonic always ruins everything!"

She didn't dare contradict the statement. Her bitter feelings had taken the best of her too. While they had been more separated, Tails and her, the rift broken between him and Sonic had only sewn the lost one between them back up. They had an alliance now—an alliance for the heartbroken. Each seeking the one of the members of the newfound 'couple', he wanted one and she wanted the other. Unfortunately, those sought had another solution: they saw and wanted only each other. It was the closest they had ever been in years and for the first time in her own life, she was able to see Miles Prower, the child she had known as an infant, as her equal—equal in mind, equal in experience, equal in pain, equal in spirit.

"I can't believe he'd do that to me," the boy nearly broke down in his speech, wiping his eyes. "He knew I loved her. He knew it, Aunt Sally, but he did it anyway!"

"Sonic doesn't always make the best decisions," She was defending him. She was defending the criminal. She didn't know why. "He's been a little…dislocated, Tails. We thought he was dead. He's still adjusting."

"Why did you break up with him? If you hadn't broken up with him, then he wouldn't've have done it." His interrogative tone took her off guard. Shutting her eyes, she bit her lip.

"I had obligations then, Tails. I had…I had so many people controlling my life for me and I lost myself in all of it." Glancing at her hand in disgust, she sighed, "I completely lost myself in all of it."

There was silence for a while between them. She remembered that miserable gap, two tearstained eyes watching the other and waiting for some speech. A word was all that was needed. The word didn't come.

"What's it like being lost, Aunt Sally?" The question was random, granted, but there was some curiosity to the tone. The childish charm he had; the marvel of being callow remained in tact. Sliding her hand down the log for support, she leaned back, gripping it.

"It's the most miserable feeling on all of Mobius," she reported, gathering her thoughts before she continued. The intimacy between them was undeniable and for once, she felt free to express herself. She paused, reflected, and continued, "You're moving, but you don't know who's moving you. You're functioning, but you don't know who turned on the switch. You're speaking, but you don't know where the words are coming from. You have no map to guide you. You have no one or thing to turn to. You're in solitude."

"Is solitude bad?"

"The worst, sweetheart," She extended a hand to stroke his bangs. He only frowned more.

"Is there a way to get out? Can't you just take a path just to check?"

"You can try, Tails, but it isn't something you can get out of. When you lose yourself, you can't necessarily retrieve you. There's no lost and found for missing Mobians."

"So what do you do? How long does it last?"

"Until someone finds you…or you find yourself." She looked out towards the waters. He sighed.

"So did they find you?" The question rendered her. Removing her hand, she shut her eyes, breathing in.

"They found me." Already in anticipation for his next question, she smiled. "I'm not quite sure who did, Tails. I'd like to say you…you helped me find me just now." The silence shot back between them, Sally and him. They fondly referred to it as an awkward silence, so she remembered. She saw him leaning forward, staring her straight in the eye. In his was a world of worry and sorrow.

"Aunt Sally," he finally begun, hugging his legs. "Do you think we can build a Lost and Found for missing Mobians? I think Sonic really needs it."

She breathed in, shaking her head sadly. "I only wish, Tails," A hint of a grin sprung on her lips, "I only wish…" Placing a hand on the fox's heart, she tilt her head forward, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Stay strong, honey. It's going to be alright…"

They hugged and remained there, tears streaming from both their eyes. There was an unusual security in embracing; the fact that her arms wrapped around him hid their faces from the other if only for a moment. She would never cry in front of him. She couldn't cry at this point. Her hand reached up and slide across her left cheek, removing any trace that she had been doing what she was doing. From the other side, she heard sobs. With a reassuring whisper, her hand reached up again. "I promise, it's going to be alright…"

"It's not fair. It's not fair, Aunt Sally!" His voice was choked. "Sonic did it right in front of me. He and Fiona were just kissing like that. She was letting him, she was doing it too. They were acting so horrible. They were! And I love her. _I love her!_"

"Oh Tails," her tone sympathized, but like a soloist in a sympathy, he continued.

"I love her, I do. I really love her. Sonic doesn't love her. Sonic doesn't know what love is. He's a lost person! Lost people can't love!"

"No, they can't," Brushing the tears off his face, she winked, "They can't love fully."

"I wanna find Sonic…" Standing up, he boldly started off, looking one last time back at her, the princess, his aunt. "Let's find him."

She got up, walking towards him. Extending her hand, the fox took it. "Let's."

_Let's…_

She remembers the day, the feelings--the discussion. There was chemistry between them and though unspoken, it was the strongest during that entire conversation. Days would turn to months of searching until eventually Sonic would've done the job for himself. Tails would plug himself back into his studies. She would put herself back in her politics. It was the spring then, before that magical summer. It was the spring, it was the beginning. Years would go by and the fox's love would never fade. He would pursue. He would seek. It was easy to say that staring at that middle table; however, that Fiona Fox had caused Miles Prower to lose himself.

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

* * *

_Fiona…_

The core of her troubles began on that syllable. Granted, on many occasions, Sally Acorn had tried to remind herself during the course of her dinner that change was very much possible in Fiona's past. It had been three long years and three long years held the ground for epiphanies, amendments; those three long years could've given her to time to emerge in new and better character. The girl had had a shady past but her history and affiliations didn't give her the right to judge. Try as she may only looking towards that center table further destroyed her evening.

The pair was sharing dessert now, Tails happily digging his spoon into a bowl of vanilla ice cream occasionally offering one to his date. She'd beam and lick it, boasting and exaggerating every action, her tongue sliding and grabbing the tiny scoop, bringing it in slowly and gradually. Glancing back at her plate, she found her appetite for salad had vanished. Aimlessly stabbing her fork into one of the lettuce leafs, imagining that the leaf may just be one of Fiona's arteries drenched in the ego of her act; the princess lifted the piece up slightly, before forcing her silverware off of it. Neatly piling up the cucumbers to the side, she looked up to her awkward date. His salad plate was empty; he had shoved the entire entrée down his throat within the first five minutes. Comparing his plate to hers, she almost felt remorse over the difference. She had already lost all desire to eat anything they brought out and the salad was only the appetizer.

Drumming her fingers on the edge of the table, she fights to find a conversation topic. There isn't a thing in her head she can think of to expand on and from his eyes; she could tell he was plagued with the same trouble as well. "Well, uhh…how's the apartment, Sonic?" Eyes trailing over to the center table briefly, she forcibly escorts them back to his. He tilts his head in some thought, a frown ever-so apparent.

"It's great, Sal. Nice neighbors, good view, you name it. It can uhh…fit two though. You know, if you want a second home, Sal, I wouldn't mind a roomie…" His voice seems to lose volume as he continues to speak and catching the pattern, the princess sought to fill in the blanks for him.

"It'd be nice if you took Tails in, Sonic. His workshop's so far from the city…" She tries to smile, but the subject of the fox merely pains her. Sonic's hand reaches across to take hers and squeezing it with his own, he nearly sympathizes.

"Aw, Sal, you know what I meant by roommate…c'mon, let's not talk about him. Yeah, it gives me the mondo creeps that he's…'ya know, eating there with Fi. But it's our night tonight. What happened to that promise you made earlier?" His fingers lacing with hers, the princess sighs.

"I know, Sonic. I can't focus tonight though. You know my reasons…" Surrendering her glance back on the fork, she pokes a piece of lettuce, forcing it down her throat. He only squeezes her hand momentarily, watching.

"They'll be gone in a couple minutes. Just relax, Sal. Heey, I've got an idea! We finish dinner and we can go back to my place for a while. You can take a rest, get your mind off of Tails. When you're ready, we'll juice over to date spot number 2! Well, honey? What'd you think?" She says nothing, forcing more of the green leafs down. He shuts his eyes, composing himself. Spirit fading, his volume lowered, "I hate seeing you like this, Sally."

He gave her hand another squeeze, watching from the corner of his eye. The fox motions for the bill, the waiter goes over to retrieve it. She watches him lay it on the table, the two 'lovers' too absorbed in their conversation to notice anything happened—that anything changed. Fork piercing the last lettuce leaf, she shut her eyes, trying to transition.

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

* * *

"What are you going to do with her, Tails?" They sat in the usual booth at the café. Afternoon sunlight poured through the windows and juggling her cappuccino, papers, and utensils, the princess couldn't help but have a content demeanor to her. The fox brought out a brighter side to her and next to the hedgehog; she felt she was at her happiest whenever she was around the child. His supposed 'date' had been the highlight of every conversation, and in disbelief she played along. Who was she to shatter his hopes? She never understood his rush to grow up, but due to her own experience, she could accept it. 

"I don't know, Aunt Sally," he had replied, breaking off a piece of his peach Danish. Admiring it, he daintily pressed it against his lips and into his mouth, quietly chewing the treat. "We'll going to go to dinner first and then maybe go to the park. It'll be really nice, I think."

"Oh?" She had raised an eyebrow, still smiling internally. Taking a sip of her beverage, she looked up at him. "What are you going to do in the park?"

"Well, you know, Aunt Sally," he flashed a hand, cheeks a little red. He couldn't act nonchalant about it near his aunt. "Talk, walk, uhh…other stuff. What do you and Sonic do on your dates?"

"That's a good question, Tails," she acknowledged, once again twirling her straw around. Conjuring an answer in her mind, she grinned. "Sonic was never much of an entertainer…"

The fox had raised an eyebrow at her answer. In disbelief, he ate another bite of his Danish, gazed into her eyes intensely and merely shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to be like Sonic. I'm going to be a _great entertainer_ on that bench!"

She had seemed to lose her appetite at the vision. Older and conscious of the romantic world around him, the boy had background and she knew what he was alluding to. She opened her mouth to speak; to make some retort, but the words wouldn't come. She took her cappuccino, forced her eyes back on her papers, and leaned back. Tails spoke vehemently and vigorously about his date plans, seeking her nod of approval. Forcing her mind on statistics, her eyes crawled to her napkin.

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

* * *

"So Sal, I looked into his eyes, gave him the 'ol look, you know, the 'Let's do it to it!' look I gave you before every raid. And that 'ol Knucklehead, he just nodded and we took off, going after that green me-wannabe and his emerald…you know, that latter's always gone and…and hey, you okay there?" His voice travels through one ear and out the other. The princess blinks twice, trying to force her vision back on her date. From the other side of the table, Sonic gazes sincerely at her. He must've figured with their disappearance, her mind would be back on him. He must've reasoned that because they were out of sight—Tails and Fiona—they'd be out of her thoughts; out of her brain. He reasoned wrong. During the war it was his attention she had fought to keep. Now, it was converse and in his eyes, she could see he was begging for her own. Minutes of staring blankly at the candle in the center of them; minutes of reminiscing on the past had flown by in what was seconds. 

The center table now occupies a new couple, a pair of love-struck echidnas. They're holding hands, leaning toward each other, eyes blazing with their passion and ignorance to the world around them. Logically, it was odd to see a pair like that there—demographically, she was obliged to believe the male was on business. The back story plays no difference though. Their silhouettes stretch towards their table and in them, she can still see the figures of the last pair, she still sees Tails standing up and offering his hand to that conniving vixen; she still sees him paying the bill and thanking the waiter. Fiona hovers over him, a piece of work in that innocent white dress. The girl tilts her head in the silhouette, her lips whispering some phrase in his ear. Sally believes it's an allegory, some two-sided compliment merely meant to win over him. Fiona's a strong manipulator; Fiona has the poor boy under her spell. He chuckles, she smirks, they leave, arms linked, their voices emerging into the night.

She can already imagine them at the park, Tails patting the bench they'd sit out where he would be that 'great entertainer'. She can visualize Fiona leaning forward, maliciously flirting and toying with his naïve little head. "Oh Miles, you're too much!" Her squeak of flatter sends ripples through the princess's stomach. The scene has been played before; she can see the same situation with her and Sonic. He wraps his arm around her, draws her closer. She knows what she's doing, escorting his face to hers with her hand. She leans in closer, he follows. His hand slides down her waist, her hand traverses his chest. The image leaves her disgusted and too sick to eat, she finds herself thankful the meal was done. She swallows hard, tries to clear her mind. Tails knows better. He knows better. He wouldn't do that; he's barely a teenager himself. She doesn't care if he does that. It's time he made his own decisions. She can't control him. She doesn't care about Miles Prower. She doesn't care that his scheming date is merely using him for her own benefit; her own good.

She's pretending she doesn't care. It's not working.

The hedgehog, her own date, seems apprehensive, using his stories and adventures to fill in their gaps of conversation. Every once in a while she nods beneath her visions; she uses the strategies she learned were effective for 'feigning' attention. She'll watch him, stare into his intense emerald eyes and try to fully commit herself to his stories. She tries to apply herself; imagine she's on that chase with him, in his arms in that strange location. She tries to pull from her past to piece the image together; she tries every method perceivable to focus solely on him.

She's come to accept that they're all failures.

His mouth stops moving. Apparently, he realized too. "Sal, it's supposed to be our night…" Annoyed, he sets his reminder down firmly, the reminder that snapped her out of her last reverie. He regards her, half hurt that once again, he had lost her. The plans for their perfect evening had shattered with the fox. He does what he can, picking up the menu before looking back at her. She merely sits back, watching.

"Hey Sal," His voice starts strong, "They've got ice cream on this menu…you hungry for something sweet? We can share. Get two spoons, share the scoop, maybe you know, share a little more?" He's trying to subdue her, she can tell by the sudden change in tone. He's being suggestive; he's trying to appeal to her, win back her eyes and mind. He leans over, once again reaching for a hand. He selectively caresses each finger, the same way he did before. "C'mon, darlin', what'd you say? You, me, something sweet?" He winks at her, but at the wink, the visions return. _He_ winked at _her_ when he was feeding her that ice cream. The sight of that girl's tongue curling around that spoon was repulsive. The idea completely disgusted her; to think that they were the influence in that gesture, that Sonic was asking her to mimic it, trying to turn dessert into a sexual entrée. She couldn't believe Tails had tried to do it.

Thoughts racing, she once again finds their evening jeopardized by the memories. She shakes her head, trying to put on a smile for him. He's trying. "Not tonight, True Blue," she answers the question as kindly as she can, trying to piece together a tone that wouldn't make him feel like a failure. It was still their night and she had promised it would remain that way. Grabbing the handle of her bag, she sits it on her lap. Her fingers wander through it, searching for her wallet.

Inevitable upset is apparent in his gaze. His eyes leave her, the hedgehog sighing. It isn't typical for her to turn down a proposal of that character; the hedgehog rarely offers to do anything that subtly romantic. He isn't much of a suitor, but he understands some things can be just as much for him as they are for her. The idealism of the offer had won him and giving it that kind of notation was his own way of turning sweet to sour; curving the activity to his tastes. He had tried to compromise, the way he had tried to compromise all evening. He was fighting against a lost audience; he was fighting a lost battle. He frowns, arms crossed. He's as stubborn as she is, and even though she wants him to surrender the idea, he won't.

"The bill's on me, Princess," he bitterly states. Whenever he's bitter, he brings up her title. He uses it when he's being sardonic; he uses it whenever he's hurt. She raises an eyebrow at him, conscious of the fact her disagreeing would lead to an argument. In the beginning, they resolved not to fight as much. It was an aimless way to destroy what they had and only recently had she learned how much her words manipulated the situation.

"Alright, knight," She brushes her bangs back, hands idly running down the rest of her hair, "Next time, it's on me. No arguments," She tries to put on a playful façade, eyes falling as they stare back at her purse.

He says nothing, only waving for the waiter to deliver the bill.

Sally pulls out a mirror, merely eyeing her reflection. Normally, she never cared about her appearance. It's what's behind her, however, that grabs her. She sees a bench to the side of her, two shadows sitting on it. She adjusts the auburn strands of her hair pulled back, forcing her eyes away from the figures.

_I don't see you behind me because I don't want to see you behind me. I don't see the fact you're upstaging me or the fact my nephew just may be doing the same thing you are. I'm pretending I don't care._

_I'm pretending I don't care. I'm pretending I don't care…_

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog sets the money down for the bill silently, motioning for her to get up. "Let's go, Sally…" They're too stubborn to even exchange glances. She pushes her chair in, keeping a tight hold on her purse. She smiles politely, but her mind's somewhere else. 

"Dinner was nice, Sonic," she tells him the words kindly, his arm inviting her to come a little closer.

"Glad you thought so, Sal," Her eyes remain on the table they're leaving as the hedgehog leads her off the veranda. Arm around her waist, he doesn't say a word more to her, leaving the princess with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. The center table's candle is blown out, the same way the flames of their evening had died down. 'Their' night was nothing more than a myth; a lie begging to be played and believed and she had failed at making it work.

"Where are we going next?" It's a basic inquiry, but she's hoping he'll say the park. They step back into the street of Mobotropolis, the night lights scattered. The city's illuminated and in the distance, she can see the castle. Her father's probably crouched over legislature, the way she had been days before. The man who had once seemed appalled whenever she told him she had a date with Sonic was unusually smug when she had told him that morning. He hid a smirk, sincerely told her to have a good time. Sonic had gotten to him and the mystery behind it was one she was dying to solve. Her fingers crawl back on the hedgehog's shoulder and looking at the city outline, smiling lasciviously at the man. "My father seemed unusually humble about tonight…"

Sonic raising an eyebrow; he was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. Her eyes glimmer inquisitively; they sparkle with desire for his words. "He's gotten used to me, Sal…"

"You talked to him," Her knowing tone cut him off. She could only assume so much on his part, but if he did, it was all the more reason to put her in a better mood. She had been trying to get him in a situation he'd need to—she wanted the two most important men in her life to be able to get along in case something happened. She smiles wider, brushing her lips across his cheek. "I'm proud of you, handsome…"

The hedgehog seems almost relieved at her accusation, escorting her head to his. "Well, Sal, I thought it was about time I learned to get along with this kingdom's ruler. You know how much I like it here and if I'm gonna stay…" He shrugs, playing with her. From the look in his eyes, however, she can tell he's happy that she's acting more like her old self.

"Alliances are very important, Sonic. My father's a _very_ good man, once you get to see him behind the robe…the crown…" She pulls her face away, looking out towards the lights of the buildings. He only brings her closer.

"Yeah, he's a different person. We're all different people beneath our skin, huh, beautiful?" He grins widely.

"You must have been talking to him about something _very_ important to get him acting so friendly around you…"

"Only national threats and bad guys, Princess Sally…"

She narrows her eyes, realizing her plan to wheedle more information out of him about their meeting wasn't going to past. "How about that apartment, Sonic? We can take a detour through the park…" Her hand lowers to his chest, and hiding an aroused smirk, the hedgehog nods.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that, Sal. Darlin', you've got a way with words…"

They start towards the park entrance, the lights of the restaurant fading in the dark.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Fiona! What if someone sees us?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Tails! No one's gonna see us. Do you know how dark it is?"

Miles Prower nervously loosened his tie, looking around the rest of the park. His heart was beating so fast, he had never been put in the situation before. "But you barely know me, Fiona! Don't you wanna talk first?"

The vixen's tail swayed in the dark, curving around one of his own. "I know you, Miles…and you know me. We don't need to talk…" She leaned in towards him, Tails shivering.

"I thought we were just going for a walk, Fiona!"

"It's not like we're putting on a public display. Show me how much of a man you are. It's alright if you're shy…I'm a little out of it too. I haven't done anything like this since I dated _him_…"

"But why me?"

"Why you? I told you. I think you're cute…handsome…_fascinating_. You were always my favorite Freedom Fighter, Tails…"

"But Fiona, you got kicked off…"

Their whispers emerge from the entrance, filling the air and following it. A burnt streetlight hovering above them, the confidence the boy once boast to his aunt had diminished. Fiona was every bit as physical as Sonic let on, more so then he imagined his aunt would be in a million years. It was a confusing bit to put up with, his feelings steering him in two directions. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to 'get to know her' like that, he really did. It didn't feel right though. The love he harbored for him almost seemed like it'd be degraded if he went through with it. No one would know but them but wasn't that the exact same thing that happened between her and Sonic? They thought no one would know, but he found out. He saw them, everyone else found out, and they were exposed. They broke hearts.

He didn't want to be that person. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't know who he'd hurt, but there seemed to be something really weird about the way she was acting. He was just a kid, after all. Sonic had been sort of right.

Words hanging in the air, he isn't paying notice to the pair walking down the path. It's far too dark to see them. Completely taken by his predicament with his date, he keeps his eyes on her. It's hard to see those blue gems in the dark…

* * *

Sally Acorn walks down the park's path quietly, occasionally exchanging a whisper in the other's ear. "This is strange, Sonic. There's no one here…" 

The park is usually a brilliant sight at night. Streetlights along the pathway, couples stray to and fro the city's oasis. She can recall the mass display of colors; the many picnic blankets all dispersed near a stage. During the spring, they held free concerts every Friday night. A hot-spot for city dwellers, the park was swarmed with families. Now it was just the opposite.

Sonic shifts at the voice of his mate, looking forward before he spotted an empty bench. "Hey, it's just like Robotropolis, Sal!" She can tell he's trying to lighten the mood, but it isn't doing much. She knows something's going on. He cracks a grin, finishing his statement, "Only darker…you think they'd replace the bulbs in these streetlights…"

They don't say a word, continuing to step quietly. A faint phrase hits her eardrum and turning towards him, Sally motioned him to hush. "Did you hear that?"

Sonic shakes his head, searching for her. "Hear what, Sal? I can't even see you!"

"I know they're here, Sonic…" She pulls her heels off, finding him by his shadow. There's a suspicious bench ahead. The city's lights don't shine through it; it stands alone in the dark. Offering the shoes to him, the princess bit her lip. "Just like Robotropolis…cover for me, Sonic!" She springs forward, heading into the grass. There's a lonely bush near that branch and if she can just get to it quietly enough, she'll have a front row seat. Sonic follows her silently; afraid using his speed here would full out expose them.

Finding a quiet seat behind it, she settles into the bush's branches. Thank Gods it's big. The hedgehog soon joins her and like the ignored leader she was before, she gives him a glare. _Didn't you listen?_

She doesn't even need to mouth the words before some new words overtake her. "Fiona, this feels weird…" She hears the sound of smooching, the female's lips meeting the surface of something. At the scenario, Sally shivers, teeth nearly clenching at ideas of the worst. Oh Gods…there went any hopes for dessert.

In the park, in a public place, with _her_ nephew! Sonic slowly leans over the bush, trying to get a good view. She pulls him down purposely by the tie, glaring. From the other side, she hears the girl's voice retort.

"Tails, no one's around here. _Relax!_"

"I wanna, Fiona, I really do…but this doesn't feel right. What if someone finds us?"

"Who'll find us here?"

The sound of kissing returns again. Sally bites her lips, refusing to make eye contact with her date. Tails was completely in control of the situation. After all the years she spent warning him about him, she was sure he'd take the initiative, stare into her eyes and tell her to stop.

He doesn't. Rather, by the sounds of it, he joins in. There went tomorrow's appetite... "I…mmm…I don't understand why you're doing this, Fiona."

"I like you a lot, Tails. That's why I'm doing this…"

"But what about Sonic?"

"Sonic's dead. He's a washout; a loser. I never cared about him…" Her kissing resumes. Sally peers over, but she's pulled down. In the dark, she can see his eyes watch hers, hurt. Even on the occasions he had confessed her to be a 'jerk', she could tell he was still hurt. He had once cared for her and for any affection between them to be shot down was still painful. He doesn't want to show his weakness to it, but directing her face to his, he mouths the phrase "Let's get out of here" to her.

She shakes her head, finger on her lip. "A little longer," she mouths the reply and Sonic silently sighs.

"He's with that girl now," Fiona continues, voice cut off by what seemed like a bit of a struggle. "C'mon, Tails, let me take off your tie…"

Sally's cheeks burn with rage. She crosses her arms, she eyes the hedgehog. Oh, that vixen deserved more than a stabbing…

"Can't we do it at my workshop, Fiona? It feels weird here…"

_"No one's gonna SEE us, Tails! Just calm down!"_

She was getting visibly frustrated, that Sally could tell. Fiona wasn't the only one balancing anger. If she could, she would've torn that bench down in that moment, grabbed the girl and stare viciously into her eyes.

Only a moment staring at the man beside her, Sally could tell Sonic had worse plans on his mind, his fist clenched. He was shaking, he wanted to leave. "Can't we go, Sal?" He mouthed to her again desperately. She shook her head. She had to see a resolution. She had to see the end. She couldn't pretend she didn't care…

"But I don't know why you're doing this to me! What do you want from me, Fiona?"

"You know what I want. I'm giving you what you want so I can get what I want. It's called payment, Tails…"

"Payment for what? I love you, Fiona. You don't have to do this just to pay for my heart. It's okay, Fiona! This can all come with time!"

"Your heart? Handsome, I don't pay for people's hearts. I want your assistance…"

"My assistance with what, Fiona?"

The sound her lips faded with the night. "Y-you know, Tails! Since I got kicked off, no one wants me. I've been places. I've sent in applications. No one wants a girl with my past!"

"I don't see how I can help you though…"

"You're a Freedom Fighter. You can help anyone."

In that instant, she knew. The only reason Fiona had wanted him was to get to her. "You can talk to that princess, Tails. Help get my spot back. That way we can be uhh…together more. You can show me your uhh…whatever they're called. Your planes. And they'll be plenty of time for this, cutie. Whenever we get some alone time…equal payment."

"But I don't want equal payment!" The fox retorts, visibly shaken in tone. "I want you to love me. I want your heart…"

"And you'll have it. Look, I'm not a hard girl to win, Tails, and sure, I was a little preoccupied with that blue thing in the past, but I'm not gonna abuse my power this time. I just need some steady cash…"

"That's the only reason you said 'yes' though?"

"What? Look, Tails, you're a sweet boy. I really meant it when I said I liked you and I'm willing to show it. Typically I'd go for someone a little older, but I'm-"

"You're using me. You're just using me." He gets off the bench and from the side, Sally could see him readjust his tie and pull back on his jacket. "I thought you really liked me, Fiona! I really love you!"

"Tails, don't be like this-"

"Well, guess what, Fiona? I can't help you. Aunt Sally wouldn't ever put you back on anyway. You're a liar. You're a cheater. You're mean…" She hears him stifle on the words; she sees a tear drip down. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me, but it's never gonna happen. Just get out of here, Fiona! Get out of this place and get out of this kingdom! You'll get a job somewhere else, but just get away from me!" He wipes his eyes; his attempts to be sangfroid like Sonic…

"Tails, pull yourself together!" She starts, getting off the bench herself. She places her arm on him, but he slaps it off.

"No! Tonight meant nothing to you, Fiona. This was supposed to be the best night of my life, but I spent it with the worst person. Just go! I'll walk you home if you like, but just get away from me after. I'm a kid. I'm too 'young' for you. Go be with someone else…" He points to the exit, and defeated, the girl walks off.

"You'll be sorry, Miles Prower!"

"Oh yeah? W-well, I already am!" He storms off in the opposite direction, bawling. He takes one last look, holding his tears in. Fiona's already a shadow in the night. He wipes his ears again and calls back at her, "_I already am!_ I HATE YOU, FIONA FOX!" His sniveling marks his departure and he disappears into the night.

Sally sits behind the brush, frozen. He's broken. He's exactly where she expected him to be. She warned him constantly. She told him on so many occasions her discomfort with the situation; what she thought about her. He never listened. She remembers all the warnings, she remembers the build-up. She remembers their figures at the dinner table; she can still see their haunting silhouettes, his lovesick eyes. 'I love you, Fiona'; _'I love her, Aunt Sally…'_

Shattered.

She shuts her eyes, sinks down. There's so much of her that wants to spring after him, there's so much of her that wants to embrace him, tell him it's going to be okay, but she can't. There's a faint memory in the back of her head; she can still recall her own feelings after that evening he saw them. She cried. She sobbed. She said she hated him. She was in the exact same place. She wipes her eye silently, pulling herself up. Brushing the dirt off her dress, she holds back the sympathy that's instinctual. Sonic puts his arm on her, turning her head towards his. "You did the right thing, Sal…"

She nods, eyes away. "I know," She brushes her bangs back out of habit; she rests her head on his shoulder, looking out to where the fox had been. "He's finally grown up…"

"You wanna go see him, Sal?"

The princess shakes her head, fighting a smile on. "He's going to be alright, Sonic…"

* * *

Anxiety overtakes the crowd waiting at the Ring Pool. Two figures loom in the shadows, one pacing, and the other playing with a generator's outlets. Lights hang around the trees unlit. They surround the lake, waiting to be plugging in. The pair behind them barely exchange a word. The record however breaks with yet another compliant. 

"'RGH! Where 'eez 'zat hedge'og? I do not have 'til light!"

"Don't you mean 'all night', Antoine?" The bigger of the two, the walrus, looks over at the pacing coyote from up above a tree. Sliding down the top, he glances up the contraption on it. A large spotlight with a stencil over its lens sits gracefully. "Sonic'll show soon, Tony. Don't worry. He's been planning this for months."

"Yes, yes. I know. Why 'ze prinzess would be zo stoo-pid as to 'zay yes to him eez far beyond me!"

"Her father gave him his blessing and he was there when you proposed to her, Antoine. We're just returning the favor…"

"Yes, but-"

"Could you test the spotlight for me? I want to make sure it works…"

Grumbling, the coyote plugs in the outlet. The light hits the water, words quietly sketched along the surface. The walrus gives him a thumbs-up and before he can open his mouth to complain again, Rotor shushes him.

"He's coming!"

From the horizon, a blue streak nears the lake. Antoine feels sicker.

"Ready with your lights, Antoine?" Rotor asks, his companion grabbing his plugs and nodding.

"As read-ee as I will be in 'zis life, Rotor!" His stomach had never felt so ill in it. The walrus nods, keeping a firm hold on his own.

"Okay, I've got the spotlight covered. Hope you pull through, Sonic…"

He crosses his fingers, squeezing the plug. The coyote merely rolls his eyes.

* * *

"And here we are, Sal! Stop 3!" He set her down, Sally looking around. She starts towards their regular log, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She doesn't see much. Sonic quickly joins her on the bench, wrapping an arm around her. "Some night, huh?" 

"Mmmhmmm…it's nice to be back here, Sonic…" She says nothing more, eyes glued to the waters. The hedgehog sighs, watching her.

"Brings back memories, huh?" He's half afraid she'll retort with something along the lines of 'bad ones too', but she doesn't say a word. She merely watches the water, catching someone else's reflection.

Sonic sees it too, and he nearly chokes. Digging into his pocket, he bits his lips. She smiles at the gesture, laying her head on his shoulder. "Sonic, I was always the happiest when I was here with you…"

He smiles, removing his hand slowly, gripping a small box. "No lies, Sal?"

"No lies. I haven't been here in forever…and I doubt you have been either. There's something different about tonight…" She trails off, sitting up. "The expensive restaurant, my father's approval, the romantic gestures, the suit…" Her hand waves nonchalantly. "You're hiding something from me, Sonic Hedgehog…"

"Well, hey, Sal, what's our night without a couple secrets? Can't expose my full plan yet, can I?"

She smiles, nestling her head in his chest. "What if I already know them?"

"Then I guess there wouldn't be much to tell, eh, Sally?" He strokes her hair, sighing. "Hey uhh…you remember back in the war? When we always used to come here? Pretty cool to think back on that past, huh?"

"Way past…" She smirks, "I remember when a certain someone found you and someone else here…"

"Aw, give it a rest, Sal. She's just a classic heartbreaker…"

She nudges his shoulder, shaking her head. "She wasn't the only one..."

"And I'm sorry about it, Sal. Could I help I was 'on demand'…?"

"Nooo…" She sat up, walking towards the edge of the waters. The princess smiles to herself. "But you've gotten better…"

"Better at what, Sal?"

"Better at everything...kissing included, Hedgehog…" He gets up to join her, placing his arms around her.

"Hey, well, I had a good teacher…" He leans in to kiss her and taken by the moment, she returns it without question. "You know uhh…it's hard to pretend this isn't…we aren't everything anymore…"

"I agree…but we manage…"

"Y-yeah but…but it's been years, Sal…"

"Three great years, Sonic…"

"Well, uhh…I was hoping we could take the next step up…"

"What's that _'next step'_?"

He swallows hard. He waves his hand nervously. "I love you, Sal and uhh…I always have. And I know I'm kinda immature and I'm kinda busy with everything, but I'm ready to stand up. Change. Make the amends we need…"

"What are you hinting at, Sonic?"

He grabs her hands, gesturing, and finally the lake lights up. She watches with her eyes widen, giving them a squeeze. "Tonight?" She mouths and he nods, smiling.

"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn," he begins, kneeling down. "I've known you sent I was a kid. I've been with you, fought with you, played with you…loved you over the years. You taught me what the word meant, you helped me get along out there on my own. You were the reason I fought so many times and-and…you're the reason I still fight out there now. Look, I've been through near-death situations, been put up the test so many times but let me tell you, nothing's harder than this. Take a look out into the lake, Sal. I swear you'll see some form of your feature in it…" He steps aside, giving her a full glance.

A smile. On the waters, the spotlight spelled out the words 'Marry me, Sal'. Turning towards him, she watches him open the case, nearly trembling. "What'd you say, Sal? _Will you marry me?_"

She laughs, leans over to kiss him, looking back at the waters. "The delivery was so-so, Sonic, but I'll still say yes." He stands up, taking the ring and putting it on her finger. He kisses her hand, but she pays no notice, waving to the other two men with her spare. "Thank you, Antoine and Rotor!" Mouthing the words, she completes the message with a smile.

From the other side of the lake, she watches the walrus beams and Antoine stammers in shock. About to retort, the walrus covers the guard's mouth, escorting him away. "Our job's done, Tony."

Over the glittering waters, under the lit trees, Sally's eyes return to _him_. Years of waltzing; years of drama, heartbreak, and deception had finally led to a perfect end; a perfect beginning. Lips nearing his own, everything fades with a kiss. Her life had taken her so many places; so many different routes and avenues. Passion erupts like fireworks, she thinks of the end of the war and the cheers. Love overwhelms her; she sees it in the form of him, her father; the love she manifested on every one of her friends, on every member of her family, on Tails...

The night fades.

The lights of the trees turn off. The spotlight turns to black. He motions for her to join him so he can take her home; _their_ night was finally morning. The princess nods at him, motioning she'll join him in a minute. She stares at the waters, takes a final look at her reflection. Beside her, she can see the form of a fox, a blurry silhouette's tears hitting the water.

Her heart aches. Somehow his tail starts to diminish; his face seems to slip by her. He disappears until there is nothing in the water—nothing but herself.


End file.
